But You Are Pretty
by cuteinu-girl
Summary: Kyouhei is finally fed up with Sunako's radiant creature attitude. Maybe he can finally get our wallflower princess to see that what is inside matters most. Disclaimer: I do not own wallflower or the characters in it! DISCONTINUED until further notice
1. The Truth

Author's notes: Ok this is the first fanfic I've written for a loooonnng time but I've just finished watching wallflower and wanted to write something. Anyway, I don't really have a plot in mind and if anyone does in fact ever read this feel welcome to share any ideas you might have for the plot. Oh and if you see any mistakes I would appreciate it if anyone would point those out as well.

But You Are Pretty

"Damn! This is not my fault!" The golden haired bishounen bellowed out from his hiding spot in one of the mansions many rooms. "Now she's avoiding me just because I told her the truth! Dammit! She runs away from everything!" He stretched out his well-muscled body behind the rooms couch and faced the curtained window.

_Everyone was gathered around the dining table waiting for Sunako to finish setting the table, just a typical evening. "Hey! Hurry up with the food! I'm Starving!" __Kyouhei __complained "Yeah, yeah" Sunako intoned, "I'm coming with it."_ _Takenaga sighed "Really, Kyouhei, Sunako is not—_

"_Sunako!" _Crash!_ Before Takenaga could finish lecturing Kyouhei, the boy was on the floor holding the wallflower, herself. The others didn't move a muscle, content to watch how the scene played out. This occurrence wasn't uncommon but they always hoped something would spark between the two. "Are you alright? Geez you can be a klutz!" The girl said nothing and just stared at his smooth pretty face. Of course, he knew by now what was coming next and knew that it would be best if he moved out of range but instead he stared back at her, into those mysterious purple eyes of hers and couldn't move. Until, that is, about a gallon of blood got squirted in his face. _

_Kyouhei stood up and angrily wiped a streak from his blood soaked face. "This always happens with you! We've been living together for more than a year now and still any time you so much as look at me or I touch you I get blood splashed all over me!" Sunako glared up at him. She looked a bit dizzy but was still able to argue with the boy. "Well then don't touch me you radiant creature of light!" she hissed at him. "What? And just let you fall?" "I can take a little fall!" "But you're still a girl Sunako!" Everyone stared at him gaping and Sunako was muttering something about ugly girls. But Kyouhei was too angry to care and continued with his rant. "Don't give me any of that 'ugly girl' crap either! You're not ugly dammit; you're just sunako to us! And Sunako happens to be a girl! Once you get that through your thick head you will realize you are just full of crap!" Kyouhei huffed. The atmosphere crackled with tension. _

_Sunako lay on the floor shocked. "Um, guys?" Yuki whimpered looking back and forth. Finally Sunako got up and fled out the room "Just don't touch me anymore!" Sunako screeched behind her. Kyouhei tightened his fist and stormed away in the opposite direction._

It has been two days since the outbreak. Sure Sunako was still doing her chores and cooking dinner but she ignored everyone especially Kyouhei, lost in her own world. "It's not my fault! This is what I get for trying to make her see reality?" He slammed his fist on the polished wooden floor. His slender but masculine arms slid under his silken gold head. "So what, let her ignore me! See what I care!" He huffed

However he did care and as he denied it his brain started formulating ways to draw her out of the daze she was in.


	2. Scheming

Authors notes: I am trying to keep the characters from getting ooc but later on they may stray. I still dont have a set plot yet so any ideas would be valued. (I do have in mind what kyohei's scheme is but i havent gotten farther than that)

But You Are Pretty

Chapter 2: Scheming

_Sunako was happily frolicking through the perfectly creepy woods that looked to be located somewhere in Romania with her friends Hiroshi-kun,_ _Josephine, Akira-kun, and Sergeant George. The only light shone down from the stars and a fine mist had settled on the ground. Not being able to contain her joy, she giggled hysterically while chasing after her friends. "I'm going to catch you!" she called out after them with a wide smile gracing her face and a rosy tint to her cheeks. Truly in a state of bliss she wished things could remain this way forever._

_Fate however had other plans. "Sunako!" Hiroshi-kun deftly dived and caught her before they both plummeted to the ground. "Hiroshi-kun! Thank y— she was looking up to thank him, a smile of gratitude on her lips but before she could get it out a bright light seized him and his features suddenly began morphing into Kyohei's "Geez you can be a klutz! Are you all right?" He asked concerned. Sunako's smile faded and her eyes widened. "R-Radiant creature!" she gasped. "Why can you not just let me be?" Kyohei gently lifted her chin "What? And let you fall?" Color seeped into her cheeks and heart picked up speed "You're a girl, just Sunako" _

Sunako lurched up in bed somehow out of breath even though she was just sleeping. The words "You're a girl" and "Just Sunako" vibrated trough her head. She crawled over to Hiroshi-kun. "It's been two whole days," she looked down guiltily at her hands. "But it's not my fault that their so radiant they give me a nose-bleed!" Sunako reasoned to Hiroshi-kun "Maybe I was a little harsh…a radiant creature like him just can't understand those of us who dwell in the darkness."

Beside her bed her clock stated it was only 2:30 a.m., way too early to get up. "Guess I better go back to bed" she yawned sleepily. Before she could drift off to bedy- by-land "You're a girl" laced through her mind once again. Heat rose to cheeks. "Why do these words affect me this way?" she wondered before sleep claimed her.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The morning brought the meeting of the minds. These "minds" were none other than Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga, who was perhaps the only true "mind" in the group. They sat around a table in the garden sipping tea. "This is horrible!" Yuki whined in his cutesy kid like voice "We have to do something!" Takenage sighed "Like what exactly? This is in-between Sunako and Kyohei"

"I think things are going splendidly!" Ranmaru sparkled "Did we not witness that lovely look the two shared? The poor little kidies are new to thing, but it won't be long now before we here _those sounds _coming from one of their rooms_._" Ranmaru was swaying his body in glee as he let his imagination get carried away.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Going to Kyohei's room we see that he is just waking up, as it is Saturday. Not knowing that our wallflower had decided to let matters go he gets ready to set his plans into motion. Sun light streamed through his window. Time to do a little shopping.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sunako walked sleepily into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 'It seems…quite for some reason' she noted 'Oh well' she shrugged it off. Tankage, Ranmaru, and Yuki entered the dining room causally. Sunako took no notice and began cooking. Again it entered into her mind that something was missing. She tuned her ears in to listen to the other room. Strangely there was no one demanding food. Odd.

As she was carrying in the plates of food she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Kyohei?" Sunako inquired. 'He never misses a meal' she thought. The three handsome boys shrugged their shoulders "Don't know." Sunako covered her eyes 'bright!' she thought as she went back in the kitchen.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kyohei stood in front of a candy rack looking over the selection of chocolate. An aisle behind him a wave of girls, hearts in their eyes, 'spied' on him, spied being a loose term since they were completely obvious. A female store attendant walked shyly over to him. "S-sir ma-may I help you?" the girl asked practically swooning. "Yes, which of these do girls like?" Kyohei asks pointing at the sales rack. 'G-girl?' the store attendant thought crushed. 'G-girl? He's buying chocolate for a girl?' the other girls thought weeping. "It depends does she prefer smooth milk chocolate or bitter dark chocolate? Or maybe sweet white chocolate?" the girl said smiling up at him regardless of his earlier words. 'Uh…wow there are a lot of different kinds…what would she like? All I know is that she likes chocolate.' he contemplated.

Giving up he just bought a few different types. 'Now to use this against her' the boy thought nefariously.

**authors notes: Kyohei isnt a genuis so his plan is pretty simple so dont get the idea hes turned into a master mind or any thing.**


	3. Chocolate

Authors notes: I'm sorry my chapters are so short. : ( but the plus side is that they are fast to write XD...their getting longer. (This story is starting to get fun to write)

But You Are Pretty

Chap.3: Chocolate

It is about mid-day now. The sun shone on the earth filling it with warmth. Bunnies scampered across fields. Children's laughter flowed throughout the city. "Ah, the prefect day." Sunako noted blissfully, sitting in her dark mannequin filled room and watching movies that no human should be able to watch without peeing their pants and running away screaming in horror. Spread out in front of her was an array of junk foods ranging from soda to gum drops. What was the cause of this heavenly day? Takenage was helping Noi "study", Ranmaru was out spending "quality time" as he put it, with the school nurse, Yuki was on a date with Machiko and Kyohei was…well she didn't quite know where he was but he was gone. "All alone at last" she giggled happily as one of the characters in her movie got his head sliced off.

She sighed in contentment and reached down expecting to feel the soft crunch of popcorn. Instead she got a hard _clank_ that signified the bottom of the bowl had been reached. Knitting her eyebrows together she shook the bowl upside down. Great she was only half way through her new gory flick but all out of popcorn. She glanced at the screen and beheld the blood and organs that were getting splattered everywhere. "Better make some more." She decided pausing the movie.

"La, la, la all alone! All alone!" Sunako sang as she skipped into the kitchen. "All alone at last!" she giggled. Everything was so quiet, so empty. No noisy squabbles, no demanding of food, no bright creatures to melt her and best of all, no one forcing her out of her sanctuary. All the place needed now was blackout curtains, skulls, mannequins, cobwebs, etc. and it would be the perfect. Well, a girl can dream.

Before long the popcorn was finished meaning she could spend the rest of the afternoon gleefully locked away in her solitude. Whenever she made it back to her room, however she felt a shiver run up her spine. The door knob glittered mockingly at her. "Something's not right here." Sunako muttered. She hesitantly creaked up the door, pushing it open slowly….

…..to reveal….nothing.

Sunako sank to the floor relieved. "It was just my imagination."

"I knew _you'd_ still be here." a voice smirked from the shadows on her left side.

"GAAAHHH!" , Shrieked Sunako, flying at least three feet into the air.

Kyohei appeared out of the dark, standing to the side of the t.v. "I leave for just an hour or two and everyone's gone! And all the food too!" the boy whined "You're lucky the shop keepers offered me free food." He smirked.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Sunako hissed, forming cat ears and fangs. Not only had her dreams of being alone been shattered but a creature of light dared to just appear in her room. She wasn't sure whether to be mad or to melt.

"What? I figured you would eventually show up here." The boy angel nonchalantly positioned himself in front of the TV. Mad. Defiantly mad.

Before she could demand that he remove himself and his glowing light from her room a scent that surely came from heaven itself drifted towards her nose. "I-is that CHOCOLATE?" she drooled her anger instantly melting away.

Kyohei looked up a smirk plastered on his face, ready to tease the suddenly hyper girl when something soft collided into him. He looked down to see Sunako begging at his side. "Please, please, please can I have some?" the female cried. "So now you talk to me? Because I have chocolate?" He feigned hurtfulness, refusing to admit that maybe just a little, it did hurt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come on I just want a little." Sunako made a grab for it but he held it up higher. He hadn't really planed any farther than buying candy and teasing her with it so he wasn't sure whether to just give it to her or what. 'Well, this is fun.' He laughed inwardly. "That didn't seem very sinc—ahh!"

Sunako, the very girl who nose-bleed just from looking at beautiful people, had tackled the very object of her nose-bleeds. "What the hell?" Kyohei, who had been taken by surprise, had just enough wits to hide the chocolate underneath him. 'How is she not nose bleeding?'

The truth was very simple. Instead of thinking of the earth-bound, heaven sent angel she was currently straddling, all she was thinking was "CHOCLATE, CHOCOLATE, CHOCLATE! MUST GET CHOCLATE!" For you see it had been awhile since she had the luxury of enjoying sweet melt-on-your-tounge-chocolate. The new movie had, sadly bankrupted her.

"Wow, our Sunako has a feisty side!" Kyohei exclaimed enjoying himself immensely. Only because of the chance to mess with her not because of the rather nice view. He shook his head to clear those pesky thoughts a way.

Sunako began to force her hands underneath him to get to the chocolate. Kyohei took this moment to take her chin and lower face to a few centimeters from his in an attempt to make her faint. However, she squirmed at the last moment. He jerked his hand in response and brought her face crashing into his.

Her lips were salty from all the junk food but they were softer than he expected. 'Oh god' was all he could think as his eyes fluttered close.

He wasn't sure but he thought that right before Sunako passed out he felt her lips press on his.

**Authors note: Warning: I like writing fluff. Heh heh I wander if Kyohei will finally admit his feelings XD leave any suggestions you may have for the story and I may include them **


End file.
